


Cut Me Deep

by Johniarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is love, sensual heat, take the blade and cut me deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Me Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble prompt form my wonderful Jim, this time the request was "Shag Me"- a sexual-themed drabble. So, this is what I came up with, a bit of consensual cutting that came about from an in-character conversation we had. While it's a huge fetish for me, this was my first time writing something like this, so please be gentle.

John looked at the knife, a flicker of apprehension in his eyes.

"You remember your safe word?"

"Cinnamon."

"Good boy, Johnny."

Jim caught him in a rough kiss, all teeth and lips and need, groaning into his mouth as his nails dug into the doctor’s hips.

"I wonder how you look on the inside, Johnny… I think I’d like a peek."

The blade pressed against John’s chest, slicing his skin as he drug it horizontally. Blood welled from the cut, rolling slowly down his skin as he hissed in pain.

"Mmm… I think I’ll carve my name across your body… Let everyone know who you belong to…"

It came down again, sharp enough to curve smoothly into the tail of the J, and John tugged his wrists against the leather straps. His blue eyes were dilated to the point of being black, watching every move Jim made with a mixture of lust and fear. It was incredible, the way he slipped into character so easily, the soft and gentle Jim replaced by the hungry, wicked Moriarty.

Fuck, it was sexy.

The knife came away, the J on his chest clearly visible as he bled. Jim pressed the blade against the hollow of his throat and bent over, placing his mouth against the wound and tracing it with his tongue. John shuddered, slamming his head back against the wall- it was too much, the sting of his saliva on the tender flesh. It sent his nerves singing in all the right ways. 

And then Jim moaned against him.

_Oh, fuck…_

He opened his black eyes, meeting John’s gaze. Jim’s lashes fluttered as he sucked, making another appreciative groan that went straight to John’s cock.  _He likes it, and oh fuck it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen._

Jim flicked his wrist, opening a superficial cut on John’s neck, coaxing another hiss of pain. The man drew back, lips tinted red, grinning madly. 

"You taste absolute  _divine_ , Doctor Watson, but I’m not through with you yet."

The I came next, Jim moving the knife slowly, watching intently as John’s skin parted and formed the straight lines of the letter. The doctor writhed and gasped, and concern danced in Jim’s eyes- but John wasn’t saying the word. 

Seeing the doubt, John winked at him. It was fine, and if the raging erection he was sporting was any indication, it was  _all_ fine. 

Jim brushed his lips over the new cuts, coming away red and dripping. He pressed them along John’s collar bone, down his stomach, leaving mouth-shaped bloodstains on his light skin. When he reached his hips he began to bite and suck on the bone, and John gasped his name. It felt so good, he was so close, if he would just touch him…

But they weren’t done yet. Oh no.

Jim stood quickly and dug the blade in once more. | \ / | Straight, diagonal, diagonal, straight, John’s cries of mingled pleasure and pain echoing in their lavish bedroom. He was sweating now, shaking, and Jim thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

"I’m disappointed in you, Johnny-boy. I thought I could get you to  _scream_ for me. Do I need to try harder?"

John glared down at him, all part of their game.

"Well, then. Temper, temper, doctor. Didn’t anyone teach you proper  _MANNERS?!"_

He screamed the last word, slicing into John’s thigh, sending John’s vision white with pain. The doctor cried out, blinking back tears at the sudden sensation. Jim noticed.

"Oh, fuck, John, I’m so sorry baby, I didn’t-"

"Don’t you dare stop."

"I… what?"

John grinned, an expression that seemed almost sinister on the doctor’s features.

"Don’t. You. Dare. Stop. Mister Moriarty."

Jim swallowed and collected himself, eyeing the blood dripping onto the floor.

"That’s better, Doctor Watson. Much, much better…"

He fixed his mouth to the new gash, the blood dripping down his throat as he sucked and licked. John was writhing above him, whispering curses and praises as Jim's warm lips pressed against him, in absolute heaven.

And then Jim remembered a promise, whispered as they rutted together on the bed, everything else all but forgotten in the background.

_I’d lick so deep inside you, feel your heart pumping, feel it push your life right into my mouth. I’d feed off you, John._

Jim pressed his tongue into the deep wound, fucking it with his tongue, licking against the skin and muscle as John’s body pushed and pumped his most vital of liquids. Jim could feel it running down his chin, hot and coppery, and it was amazing. John trusted him with this. John  _loved_ this, things he hadn’t done in years…

Reluctantly Jim let him go, still on his knees, gazing up at John and looking like a damned crime scene. John whimpered as his cock twitched, and Jim got an idea.

"I wonder if your come will make my lips pink," he said quietly, using the low voice he knew John loved. And fuck, did John love it. He rolled his hips for Jim, groaning at the sound. Jim wasted no time.

He wrapped his lips around John’s shaft, taking all of him at once and pulling back, leaving a red smear along his cock.  _Perfect, fucking perfect, oh my god._ John rocked into his mouth as he slipped back and forth, tongue whirling, groaning at the taste of blood and sweat and pre-come. John was close, so close already, pain and adrenaline driving him to edge far fast than Jim had anticipated- he really _did_ get off on this.

One hand dug nails into the tight muscle of John’s thigh, guiding him deeper into his throat, as Jim sucked harder. The doctor was falling apart under his attention, no longer capable of rational thought.

"Oh, fuck, Jim,  _yes,_ it’s… Uhn, harder, more… Jim, Jim, please, please let me come, I’m so fucking close. I’ll do anything, anything, just… fuck,  _please!"_

Jim released his hold on John’s leg to cup his testicles, coaxing another whimper from the good doctor strung up above him. He applied gentle pressure, rolling them in his warm hand, and he felt John tremble.

_Come for me. Come for me, my sweet little doctor._

John couldn’t hold himself back any longer. “Jim, fuck, I’m going to come!"

Jim let him go and worked his blood-covered cock with his hand, helping him over the edge.

 ** _"JIM!"_** The doctor came with a scream, pulling against the leather as his muscles tightened and shook. He spilled across Jim’s upturned face, moaning his name like a prayer as the blood lightened and turned a slightly pink shade. And that was just… that was just perfect.

Jim licked his lips, his gaze never wavering, before pulling out a handkerchief and wiping his face off.

"Come on, darling, let’s get you patched up."

As soon as his hands were free John pulled him into a hot kiss, ignoring the pain in his body as he pushed Jim back to the bed.

"I’ll let you worry over me on one condition."

"Anything for you."

"When you’re done fixing me up, Jim, it’s my turn. It’s only fair I get to taste you now…"

The look on John’s face could only be described as  _hunger_.


End file.
